List of Power Rangers: Samurai Masters Episodes
The list of episodes of Power Rangers: Samurai Masters. Main Episodes: * 1. The Samurai Returns: The Demotoxs has return after being sealed away for hundred of years where they become attacking the human race, until five young samurai warriors united and battle them as the Power Rangers: Samurai Masters. * 2. Teamwork: As the Samurai Masters Rangers start working together and getting to know each other, the Demotox, Cuttor attacks. * 3. Me Time: Taking a break from his Samurai training * 4. A Deal with a Demotox: Trevor and Michelle team-ups to battle a Demotox who make a deal with a boy of giving ups his dreams. * 5. Target Training: As his fellow Rangers begins to relax on their day off, But, Ken tells them that he would remain behind where he train to master the Samurai Beetle Disk where the monster Dreadfury arrives and able to dodge the Rangers' attacks. *'6. Sticks and Stones': *'7. To Catch a Swordfish': Trevor is sent to catch the Swordfish Zord when the Rangers are cover in a stinky breath from the Demotox, Stinkmouth. *'8. And There Go the Bride': When brides are being kidnapped by Moyu. The Samurai Masters Rangers set out to find out why she kidnap the brides. *'9. Blue With Evil': When a Demotox able to take control of the Tiger Zord, able to control Trevor's mind where he turn into his slave where Ken must beat him in order to save him. *'10. Under the Weather': Upon of Ken gives the Samurai Beetle Disk to Michelle and him missing out with his friends from school, Nick begin *'11. The Challenge of the Leader': *'12. Ken Alone': *'13. Samurai Girls': Michelle and Gwen team-ups and use their girl power to defeat a Demotox who use a spell to make children being abandoned by their parents while their male teammates find themselves becoming babysitters . *'14. Who Do You Trust?': An Demotox named Fakor disguise himself as one of the Rangers where he plan on tearing the team apart. But, Nick begin his quest of finding Fakor and foiled his plan before it's two late. *'15. An Unexpected Arrival': *'16. Accepted': *'17. Blue and Gold': When Trevor think that Clint is not very serious of being a Power Ranger, so, Clint set out to prove himself serious when Squidox and his friend, Blobby steal the toys around the city where he plan on destroying them. *'18. Team Spirit': *'19. Fatherly Loves': Nick find himself having a hard time when his father arrives as he try to make him proud of him while the Samurai Rangers battling against a Demotox who seek to prove himself worthy to Xandred. *'20. The Legendary Dino Zord': After being defeated by the revived General Gutox, the Rangers must gain the weapon of the first Red Samurai Rangers, the Dino Zord, in order to destroy General Gutox, once and for all. *'21. The Tengen Gate': *'22. Super Samurai Masters': With Ken captured by Skrullserker and the others are slowing healing, Clint struggling of what to do. While that, Xandred punishes Arachnowraith where he mutated him into a more fercious-like beast. *'23. Broken Dreams': *'24. The Duel': When the others are forced to battling Dreamoceros who seek to enter more peoples' dream and plan to eat them, Ken is faced Skrullserker in a duel. *'25. The Switchroo Game': *'26. Something Smells Fishy': While Clint struggling with his work, the Rangers encounter the Demotox Savager who seek to destroy them of foiling his plans. *'27. The Runaway Zord': *'28. Where thy String?': Trevor and Gwen goes undercover where high school students are being control by an unseen Demotox. *'29. To the Rescue': *'30. To Tame a Bull': *'31. Trevor's Choice': *'32. Venjix's Revenge, Pt. 1': A year has passed after the RPM Rangers has defeated the Venjix Virus and retired until Venjix's returns and create a new body for himself where he escape to another dimension shorty before split the other Rangers to other dimensions where he aid himself with the Demotoxs where the Red RPM Ranger, Scott Turman help the Samurai Masters Rangers. Than, Venjix uses Hypnobots which cause the two Red Ranger to fight themselves. *'33. Venjix's Revenge, Pt. 2': The fate of the multiverse is hang in the balance where as Ken and Scott begins fighting each selves. It's look like Venjix has already win until the two reveal to him that they were free from the control a few hour ago where both Ranger teams united and battles Darkimus and Venjix's army. Now, both team must destroy Venjix, once and for all. *'34. A Sticky Situation': *'35. Mentor's Day Off': *'36. So Hungry': *'37. Trouble on Monalua Island': *'38. The Master's Revenge': *'39. Savager's Master Plans, Pt. 1': *'40. Savager's Master Plans, Pt. 2': *'41. Ken's Secrets': *'42. Stroke of Fate': *'43. The Final Duel': *'44. Evil Reemerges': *'45. Samurai Forever': Specials: * Trickster's Tricks (Halloween Special): While waiting to celebrating Halloween in an few days, the Rangers find themselves being trapped inside in a dream-like realm where the Demotox Trickster plans on destroying them in their dreams. * ??? (Christmas Special): With Christmas coming up just for an few days, the Samurai Masters Rangers start out playing Secret Santa where they each find gift for each other. While that, an pair of few Freaklings and Crocoskulls attacks. Category:Billy2009 Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:Power Rangers: Samurai Masters